


One in a Million

by xWinter



Series: A Senju's Uchiha [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:39:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xWinter/pseuds/xWinter
Summary: Uchiha Kagami has hopelessly fallen for the village's second in command. But Tobirama hates the Uchiha... Right?How could he possibly gain the Senju's attention?





	1. One

Senju Tobirama. Younger brother and close advisor to Konoha's current Hokage. One of three founders of the Konoha village. He was perfect. 

Uchiha Kagami watched him on the training grounds, training his three students. He should be training as well, but the silver-haired man always distracted him.

He leaned against a fence bordering the training grounds. Resting his chin on the palm of his hand. His dark eyes following the Senju's every movement. He was sure he was like a creepy stalker by now... But he was so entranced by the older male everytime he saw him.

His graceful and flawless movements. So much different from his own. He wasnt as confident as the Senju. He'd been scolded by his own Sensei more than once about thinking out his next move too much, not reacting fast enough because of it.

Yet here Tobirama was. Predicting his students next moves before they made it. Blocking and dodging with little to no effort. 

He wanted to be that good. He wanted Tobirama to notice him. In more ways than just his battle skills...

"What are you staring at Kagami?"

Danzo's voice startled the young Uchiha from his thoughts. His cheeks heating up from embarrassment from being caught. He turned around quickly, looking obviously guilty as he stammered.

"N-nothing! N-nothing a-at all..." Kagami could tell by the disbelieving look on his teammate's face he didn't buy it at all.

Danzo scowled and looked past him, narrowing his eyes when he saw the other team. "Instead of watching others, you could make yourself useful and train some yourself."

Kagami's widened his eyes slightly at Danzo's angry tone. He could be snappy, but he wasn't usually this rude to his teammates at least. 

"Danzo-"

The taller male cut him off with a snarl, "Next time you have extra time on your hands. Train instead of spying on Hiruzen."

Kagami almost sighed out his relief aloud, "I wasn't watching him. I swear!"

Danzo seemed to believe him. Snorting anyways as he turned to leave. "Well.. Whoever it was you were watching, do it more discreetly. You look like a creep."

Kagami lingered beside the fence as Danzo walked off. He looked back at the training session going on behind him. The one to capture his affection was currently praising his students on a job well done. 

Tobirama had rested his hand on top of Sarutobi's head, ruffling his hair affectionately. Kagami sighed and turned away. Heading off towards the direction Donzo had taken. 

What would it take. For an Uchiha to be noticed by him? The Senju that despised the very existence of the clan itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Tobi doesn't actually despise the Uchiha. Don't worry!!


	2. Two

Kagami sat quietly at the famous ramen shop with his friends. Though Danzo clearly paid more attention to Sarutobi than himself. What had been the point of coming along when the other two were more interested in each other?

Oh yeah... So it wouldn't look like a date.

He hated being the third wheel. 

The young Uchiha sighed, picking at his half empty bowl of ramen thoughtfully. He blocked out Danzo's annoying chattering, focusing on hos own thoughts.

"Hey, Kagami!"

The Uchiha was startled by Danzo's screech. Jumping and turning wide eyed to face him. His loudmouth teammate stood over him. 

"Saru and I are going training. Wanna come with?"

Kagami stared at him. He could really use some training... Especially if he wanted to be noticed by Tobirama. Training with Danzo was usually fine, except when Hiruzen was involved. They usually just trained together with Kagami having nothing to do.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

Who was he to say no? 

\-------

Just as he expected. Saru and Danzo completely ignored him as he sat in the shade of a tree. His back was leaning against the rough bark of the trunk. Kagami sighed in complete boredom.

Why did they always have to drag him along? Didn't they have other friends to annoy? The Uchiha watched them silently, a small smile creeping up on his face. He would admit, he'd miss them if they stopped dragging him along... But they could at least pay a bit more attention to their bored friend. 

Their attention was so focused on each other they probably wouldn't notice if he left. Kagami sighed, subconsciously tearing at the grass. He paid more attention to their battle. They were clearly trying not to hurt each other. For reasons obvious to Kagami, though they didnt seem to notice yet, but they were definitely strong.

"Why don't they just go out already..." 

The Uchiha mumbled to himself, half annoyed and half jealous. He frowned, casting his dark gaze down towards the pile of soft green grass he'd ripped up as he watched his teammates. 

Their attraction to each other seemed so easy. Hiruzen had actually confided in Kagami about his feelings fir Danzo two weeks ago. Asking if his crush on his rival was something that he should even bother pursuing. The young Uchiha of course had said yes, having seen the same feelings reflected in Danzo. 

They'd be happy, at least. He though of his own feelings for Tobirama. He'd wondered if he should comfide in Saru. In the end, he'd kept quiet. There was no possibility the Senju would even look twice at an Uchiha. 

Maybe if he kept it quiet. Kept his feelings closed off. Maybe they'd go away...

Kagami looked up, intent on watching his teammates train. If he couldbt, at least he could learn some of their fighting habits. 

Movement caught his attention at the far side of the training field. Hashirama Senju was beside the fence, watching the young ninja train. Was he assessing their skills?

Kagami's dark eyes widened as the Senju leader's brother stepped up to join him. They whispered to each other. Watching the mock fight. Kagami tried not to stare. He tried to watch the battle. If he didnt move, they wouldn't notice him.

Hashirama, his dark eyes catching sight of him, smiled and waved the young Uchiha over. Who was he to deny the First Hokage?

He stood, shaking slightly in nervousness, and walked slowly and uncertainly over towards the two elder shinobi. Tobirama's red eyes flicked over his way, watching his approach with a neutral look. 

They seemed to penetrate right through him. Gazing into his heart and soul. Reading his feelings and secrets like an open book. Kagami shivered under his gaze.

Hashirama, however, greeted him warmly.

"You're Kagami Uchiha, yes?"

All Kagami could muster up in response was a sheepish nod. He felt a strong comforting hand on his shoulder. It was well known that Hashirama had a soft spot for Uchiha. 

"Why aren't you training along with your fellow teammates, Kagami?"

He heard a grunt of agreement from Tobirama. The Uchiha shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't think I can match their level..."

He heard a snort from the silver haired Senju and got a look of sympathy from the Lord First. 

"You can match them." The deep vouce of Tobirama caught him off guard. "I've watched you. You could probably beat them currently. Continue to slack off in training though, and you'll fall behind."

Kagami stared at him wide eyed. He'd watched him? He thought he could beat Saru? His prized student? 

He didnt know how, but somehow he'd caught the Senju's attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started scheduled updates for my current ongoing stories. Update dates are on my profile.
> 
> Happy New Year!!!


	3. Three

He'd noticed. 

Tobirama Senju had noticed him. 

He said he was strong. Kagami stared at the far wall of his room, wide awake despite the exhaustion dragging at his body. The bright moonlight streamed in through the window, casting its soft pale light into the room. The young Uchiha was curled up in bed beneath his warm blankets. He'd tried to sleep, he really had, but his mind kept wandering back to his conversation with the Senju brothers.

Tobirama had openly admitted he thought Kagami was strong. The Uchiha felt his cheeks warm at the compliment. Nuzzling into his blankets as he tried to shake his giddiness. Now was not the time to be fawning over the older man. He had to sleep.

He had training tomorrow...

With Tobirama...

His mind went back to the encounter once again. Saru had come up to greet his sensei, who only nodded in response. Tobirama had look his way. Tobirama had offered...

"How about I take you two training tomorrow. Just tge two of you?"

Tobirama wasn't even his sensei. Why was he so interested? Not that the young Uchiha minded. The more time he was aloud to spend with the man the better. 

He'd noticed Danzo's glare. Worry worming it's way through his stomach. Such cold jealousy seared in his friends eyes. He had hoped Danzo wouldn't get the wrong idea. Perhaps he ahould...

"Can Danzo come too?"

Tobirama had looked annoyed, though that was hardly different than the normal look for him. He had curled his lip in distaste, clearly Kagami had said the wrong thing.

"I guess. If he must."

With that, the brothers had left the children to their training. Probably headed back to the Hokage office.

Now Kagami frowned. He'd only just captured the Senju's attention, but already he had annoyed him. 

"Why does this have to be so difficult?"

Kagami burrowed deeper into the warm blankets, attempting to bury his frustration.

"Tomorrow is going to be a disaster.. I just know it."

He felt pretty atupid talking to himself, but it also made it easier for him to accept his fate.

"Tomorrow I'm going to screw things up... Tobirama will never bother with me again after this..."

The young Uchiha pulled away from the suffocating fluffiness of the blanket he'd been talking into, frowning miserably at it.

"This is my one and only chance to prove my worth to him. If I screw up... I'll probably never get to train with him again..."

With a sudden determination, Kagami sat up in bed. 

_'The only way to get better is to train. If this is what I must do to earn his attention and favor...'_

Hopping out of bed, Kagami dressed. Heading out for the training grounds. His want to get things right. To not screw up. Gave him the energy and will to practice.

Tobirama would be impressed.

He had to be.


	4. Four

Kagami opened his eyes to face the blue sky, bright sunlight shining through the leaves above him. He narrowed his dark eyes in confusion. He remembered training. Why was he lying on his back?

The hard surface beneath him confused the Uchiha even more. He shifted, feeling cool stone beneath the palm of his hand. He was laying on one of the stone benches dotting the perimeter of the training grounds.

"Good morning, Sunshine."

Kagami froze at the deep, sarcastic tone he heard above him. Casting his dark gaze up to look into the face of Tobirama Senju. The lord had an amused smirk on his face. His red eyes seeming to pierce him.

The young Uchiha felt his brain turn to mush. He didn't know what to say. What to do. 

"What happened?"

He inwardly facepalmed at his lack of formal greeting before askin a stupid question. Tobirama, however, didn't seem to mind. The silver-haired founder simply cocked his head to the side slightly, that smirk still gracing his lips.

"You were passed out when I got here." Then his red gaze hardened. "You came out here in the middle of the night for some training didn't you?"

Kagami didn't know what was wrong with that, but the accusing look from his crush caused him to feel guilty. He couldn't meet the Lord's eyes. Looking instead down at his hands. 

He finally forced himaelf to sit up on the bench. Tobirama taking this opportunity to sit down beside him, not quite close enough though.

"I.. Was afraid I would screw up today... I didn't want to disappoint anyone."

The words were out and he felt a hand rest on his back. He looked up in slight shock, Tobirama was touching an Uchiha?

"You wouldn't disappoint anyone. Training is how we see where our weaknesses lie and improve in those areas. You think Danzo and Saru never screwed up? Hell, _I've_ messed up during training!" Tobirama was looking down at him seriously. His playful smirk from earlier a distant memory. "No one is perfect. And no one will ever _be_ perfect. No matter how much we train, or how much we succeed."

Kagami listened carefully, clinging to every word. His skin tingled where Tobirama was still resting his hand. He nodded eventually.

"I see your point, Sensei... I just..." He trailed off. What should he say? The truth? What if that disgusted the Senju? "I just didn't want you to overlook me as just another Uchiha..."

He wasn't lying.

He earned a smirk and a gentle pat from the older man, who then rose from his seat to stand tall. 

"You're not just another Uchiha, Kagami."

Kagami's heart skipped a beat.

He knew him by name. He _called_ him by name.

"You're defiantly different from the others. And that's why I've taken an interest in you."

Before Kagami could respond, Danzo and Hiruzen showed up.

"Sorry we're late, Tobirama Sensei."

Of course Saru had apologized immediately. Tobirama simply rolled his eyes. 

"That's fine, now that you're here, we can begin."

\------------

Kagami left the training grounds sore and exhausted. Danzo and Saru walked beside him as tgey trudged home. The Uchiha's mind flitted back constantly to his moment with the Senju before his friends had arrived.

He'd wanted that moment to last. 

He still felt the lingering tingle of his Sensei's hand on his back. 

"Kagami, are you listening?"

Danzo's annoyed voice cut into his thoughts. The Uchiha glanced over at him, his eyes wide and guilty.

"Sorry, Danzo... What were you saying?"

His teammate rolled his eyes, Saru just looked apologetic.

"Come one Danzo, there is a cool place I want to ahow you anyways."

Kagami cringed, Saru and Danzo clearly had feelings for each other. Saru probably planned on taking him to a private place to go in a romantic date or something. He was also grateful though, at least Danzo wouldn't chew him out for not listening.

He let them leave him, walking home alone. 

Once home, he headed straight for his room and collapsed into his bed. Closing his eyes and letting sleep crash over his exhausted body. 

Never again, would he go out training early on no sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open for Roleplay!  
> Add me on Discord!
> 
> xWιитεя#0098


End file.
